Run
by TheQueenOSheba
Summary: Trying to survive the world going to hell is hard enough, throw in a baby and young woman, a few crazy hillbillies, a power hungry psychopath and the undead... well that just makes things even more complicated. Beth/Daryl/Judith, set during S4, (my summery though!)


He had a position by the window, his right shoulder against the wall, a pistol in his hand. The dark curtains were drawn, he was peeking out the side watching, waiting. He kept glancing over at them, sitting in the dark room, a little bit of light peeking through the edges of the curtain. They were quiet, he watched them before his eyes were drawn back outside. He saw movement, his heart started beating faster.

He watched as the jeep pulled up, the sound of its engine resonated through the small room they were in. he looked over at her, she looked startled and scared. He lifts his finger to his lips. She replied with a silent nod. She looked down at the baby in her arms, looking back at her with wide eyes.

He watched them from his vantage point as four men climbed from the jeep; they had guns, bigger guns then what he had. It was all he had, all they could grab with what had happened.

He watched as they approached the door, the door that led to where they hid. He moved away from the window and motioned for her to come over. She climbed off the bed, as silent as possible; she walked over and got behind him.

He gave her a nod and reached his arm out, gun pointed at the door, at the height of the man who was near the door; he cocked the gun and waited.

She could hear his heart beating, all of their hearts beating, she was so scared, if they came in, even if he was able to shoot one of them, it'd be hard to try and take all of them out.

The door knob jiggled a little bit, his stance tensed as he got ready. There was pressure applied to the door. "It's locked" the man on the other side said to the others.

There was a pause, it was silent. He kept the gun trained on the door. And then there was gunfire from outside, a lot of it, screams. He spun around and grabbed them, pulling them both along; they dropped onto the other side of the bed. He made sure to put himself between them and the door and window.

The gunfire continued, the baby was jarred, she wanted to cry, but she was shushed and rocked gently. And then the window shattered as a body fell through. It moved slowly as it stood up, only to be hit by several bullets, it slumped down.

The gunfire continued. He kept his gun drawn and covered them with his body the best he could. And then the gun fire stopped, it was oddly silent. He looked at the two he was protecting and made sure they weren't hit, she gave him a nod and he slowly stood up, cautiously, he moved from around the bed and lightly kicked the body in the curtains, it didn't move. He crept over to the wall and briefly peaked out the broken window, seeing if he saw any movement.

He saw a few bodies and as he peaked out further he saw one of the men, he was being ripped apart by some of the walkers. Motioning for her to follow him, he carefully stepped over the bodies, she followed close behind, both weary of something reaching out and grabbing and grabbing them.

He reached and swiped a gun from the hands of one of the men, who had been attacked, but forgotten, probably because the others had been making noise.

He waited for her to catch up and helped her into the jeep, he darted around and climbed in, starting it up, he gunned the engine and they sped off, walkers started to follow, but he got away before they could catch them.

He kept looking back, making sure they were not being followed. He glanced over at his two driving companions; she was clutching the baby close to her body. He reached over, eyes still on the road, and reaches across her waist, she was confused but then realized he was pulling the seat belt across her lap. He locked it in place and nodded before going back to driving.

"Daryl... do you think they made it?" she asked, it felt like the first time she spoke to him sense they ran, she looked up from Judith and at him.

"Last thing Rick told me was to get the both of you t' safety, they were getting ready to leave... I think they're fine, Beth" Daryl said.

She nodded, what else could they think, "are we going back?" she asked. He shook his head. It made sense, why risk going back when everyone had scattered, the prison was destroyed, walkers were everywhere, and the walls had been blown out. The Governor had new men, new weapons. That was the last thing she saw before he pulled her into the woods, holding the baby close to her.

It felt like they'd been driving for hours, but it was only maybe 45 minutes, he was weary but happy they hadn't run into trouble yet. While one hand gripped the steering wheel, the other was in his lap, the gun he'd taken off one of those men in his grasp.

The drive had been silent and he didn't really like it, maybe 6 months ago he would have, but recently he'd gotten used to talking with people, having conversations. Glancing over at his traveling companions he wondered what she was thinking as she held that child.

Daryl felt a jolt of excitement as they approached a small roadside gas station. He doubted they'd have gas, but maybe other supplies.

He pulled off the road and slowed down as he pulled up to the seemingly abandoned building. After what had happened, he wasn't ready to rule out traps, ambushes and being followed.

Applying the brakes he was able to see up the road and back down the road where they came from. They were in the middle of farm land, the forest and any cover was a good half mile away on all sides. It made it easy to see if they were being followed. With the coast seemingly clear in their surroundings, Daryl climbed from the cab and stuffed his gun in the front of his pants.

Keeping an eye out he walked around the jeep to where Beth was undoing the seat belt. Daryl snaked his arm around Judith and held her close Beth climbed from the jeep.

"Grab my knife, we'll go inside take what we can and then see if we can get some gas... We need to move fast, don't know if his henchmen are coming our way or not" Daryl said, his voice was low as it normally was, calm.

Beth nodded and pulled his knife from its holster on his belt. She gripped it tight and he nodded as she followed him and Judith toward the gas station.

He wished he had his crossbow, but he knew that wasn't happening. He stepped up close to the door, it was glass but it was boarded up inside which both bothered him and made him slightly relieved.

The windows were also boarded up, seemingly untouched for over a year. He stepped back before looking around their flat and abandoned surroundings, Judith still in his arms.

Beth was next to him waiting to see what he wanted to do next. He picked up a somewhat large rock and then pitched it at the glass door. It smashed the door and went through some of the wood.

Daryl stepped back and Beth did as well. They could hear some sounds from inside. Beth gripped the knife tighter.

Soon three walkers made their way out after breaking the wood away, one fell over and the other two made their way toward the trio.

Beth looked ready to attack, but Daryl beat her to it, pulling his gun he fired at the one that seemed to move faster. The noise startled Beth. Judith jerked, but Daryl gently kissed the side of her head to stop her from fussing.

Stepping forward he did the same with the second walker and then the third, which was still trying to get up.

He pulled the smashed door open and peered inside. Gun drawn and Beth behind him he walked through, it only had one shelf in the middle and behind the counter was visible from where they stood. There was a door toward the back and he made a mental note to check it out.

Beth looked around and was shocked it was stocked with supplies. She held the knife in her hand as she searched for a bag. Daryl was behind the counter looking for something in particular it seemed, he made a grunt as he pulled a rifle and a box of bullets from underneath.

"Daryl how much should we take?" Beth asked as she was putting items inside a plastic bag. Daryl strode out from behind the counter as he slung the rifles strap across his body and let it hang behind him.

"As much as we can carry" he replied he looked around and grabbed a table cloth off the counter, he set it on the floor and set Judith on the floor next to where Beth was kneeling and stocking up the bags.

She looked over at him confused, he handed her the pistol. "Use it if you have to, I don't care who comes through that door, if it ain't any of our people you shoot them" Daryl stated.

Beth nodded, agreeing with him completely. "I'm going to check out what's behind that door... I think there might be a way to siphon gas from the storage tank under us" he stated, "I'll be back fast." And with that he marched toward the door.

She watched as he pushed it open and looked inside; he started to make his way down the steps.

Beth sighed and gripped the gun tight. Judith giggled as she played with a piece of leather she got from Daryl.

Beth made a small pile of bags by the door, ready to leave, she got everything she could. She looked out the door and noticed the jeep was close enough, she made a decision and started to run the bags to the jeep, she carried as many as she could at a time and it took three trips.

Walking back inside she saw Judith just sitting there waiting. She checked the watch she wore. He'd been gone just over ten minutes. She walked to the door.

She looked down into the dark and hoped nothing had happened, "Daryl! Let's go!" She called down before walking back to Judith.

Beth froze when she saw two men walking up to the store. They had looked inside the jeep and then spotted her.

Beth picked up Judith and pulled out her gun. "Don't come any closer!" Beth shouted as she aimed it at both men, moving the gun back and forth between the two. "I said stop!" She shouted as loud as she could.

The men didn't listen, they actually seemed amused. They stepped into the store and looked around, when they realized that she really was alone. They stepped toward her. Smug looks on their faces.

Beth stepped back and hit the counter; she realized what she had to do. She pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. She pulled it again and realized that the gun was jammed. "Shit" she cursed under her breath.

Both of the men had stopped smirking; now they looked pissed. "You gonna shoot me you little bitch?" One of the men said. He was older, looked scary and tough. His fingers were on his revolver in a holster on his hip.

"Gary stop it... Let's just grab her and go" the other man said.

"Right... Kill that kid... Don't need any snot nosed brats in our camp" the one named Gary said as he went to grab Beth and the other guy went to grab Judith.

Beth looked around frantically, she had nothing. The knife was on the floor nearby where she had been. She took the gun and swung it to hit one of them in the head, the man grabbed her wrist.

Gary froze in place which made the other guy freeze. "Touch either of them and I blow yer brains all over this place" a southern voice said slowly and cool.

Gary slowly moved away from Beth as a barrel of a rifle was aimed at his temple. He looked over and saw the shaggy haired man.

"We don't want no trouble mister, we was just on our way out" the other man said as he stepped back from Beth and the baby.

Daryl took two smooth steps toward Beth and Judith and like that he was between them and the men. Rifle trained on Gary.

Gary looked at the man standing before him; his hand was still near his gun. Daryl noticed this; he also kept an eye on his twitchy friend standing near him.

"Best be moving along now" Daryl said, his stance was still and he didn't even blink.

Gary shook his head and smirked, "can't do that..." Gary said before glancing at Beth. Daryl didn't budge. "Guess we have ourselves a Mexican standoff" Gary added.

Daryl's eyes glanced at the friend; his gun was still on his hip. "No we don't, both of you are going to leave" Daryl repeated his earlier demand.

Gary glared, "two of us and one of you... Don't think you can survive" he seemed very confident.

Daryl smirked himself which seemed to unsettle Gary. "I'll kill you first, and yeah your boy might get a shot off but not before I hit him... He'll ho down and I'll go down" he stated. His eyes traveled from the friend back to Gary. "The girl and the baby will survive and she knows how to put walkers down" his words were steady. He heard her make a small sound. The only way he knew she still back there was that her hand was pressed against his back.

"I like 'em odds... I'm fine with it" Daryl said, he noticed that Gary didn't seem to agree.

"Or... Or, my buddy Kenny will get a shot off first and I'll fire next, maybe you'll hit Kenny... But I bet you you're not the best shot." Gary said.

Daryl's eyes went to Kenny, then back to Gary; he never flinched and was still calm. "Nope" Daryl said simply. "We're gonna start walking out of here" Daryl said as he went to move his foot.

"I'll kill ya and take the girl and that baby" Gary was trying to get him to react.

"No... Yer not... Now I'll give ya one last chance to leave" Daryl threatened.

Gary glanced over at Kenny. Daryl's breathing quickened as he realized exactly what was about to happen.

Gary pulled his gun and at that moment he was grabbed from behind, he fell back and his gun was fired at the ceiling. The walker that had grabbed him was on top of him in an instant.

Kenny drew his gun and Daryl swung over and fired the rifle, he hit Kenny in the chest and he dropped to the floor.

Daryl spun around and grabbed Beth's hand. She let him pull her over the chaos and out the door.

They ran, Judith held tight to Beth's chest, they ran over to the jeep and Daryl saw that she had already loaded up the jeep; he made sure Beth and Judith were situated before he turned and ran back into the store.

Beth looked around worried; she spotted some walkers in the field across the road. Beth watched the door and waited.

Daryl kicked the walker in the head that had jumped up when he entered; he grabbed the duffel bag from the door way that led to the cellar. He ran out the front door and tossed the heavy duffel into back.

Beth was relieved to see him again, Daryl ran over to the men's truck and pulled his knife, he stabbed two of the tires and checked the bed, and he pulled a full can of gas and ran back to the jeep.

He got in and started the engine, they sped off and away and Daryl kept looking back, checking to see if they were being followed. He knew the walker was in there and he shot the guy in the chest, but he wasn't sure who was alive or not, he wouldn't risk it.

Some relief washed over them as they drove away from the chaos. Daryl looked over at his precious cargo. Beth looked relieved and scared all at the same time. "we'll be okay, we'll find 'em and everything will be okay" Daryl reassured her. She nodded at this and sighed heavily. He wondered if this would ever end.

A/N: okay… this is my first ever attempt at writing any TWD fanfic… here's the thing, I notice in the fanfic world there are so many variations of this story: Daryl and Beth get separated from the group. So what makes this story any different? I hope a lot. My main goal is to write Beth and Daryl as cannon as possible personality wise, we see how Daryl is now and Beth. So hopefully we capture this… I've been watching this show sense it first premiered and I've only just now though about writing fanfic, if this isn't received well… I'll stop, if folks like it we shall see where this leads. And this may get to be romantic, I'm going to keep them sweet and platonic for now, only because, again, stories do this, and I do ship Bethyl… very much so, but again, I want to get it right and yeah… so yeah… hopefully it isn't boring and it makes sense and people are interested! Again… there are far better writers then me out there doing this… thanks!


End file.
